Fake Item Box
Fake Item Boxes are items that debuted in Mario Kart 64 and also appear in several older Mario Kart ''console games, plus recent ''Arcade GP ''releases. They can easily be mistaken for real Item Boxes because of their similar shape, size, and animation. The effect is usually stronger from a greater distance away. However up close, Fake Item Boxes have inverted? symbols and may turn red depending on the game. They do not move either in some games. Uses A Fake Item Box is an Item that is used for attack. A player can throw the Fake Item Box up in front of them to try to take out any drivers in front of them. In a way, it is similar to Banana Peel, as it can also be dragged and dropped behind a Kart, but is it does more damage than a Banana Peel. It knocks them over, similar to a Red Shell or Green Shell. Unlike the Banana Peel, it does not disappear when a Red Shell or Green Shell hits it. A Fake Item Box can be best used by deploying it near Item Boxes. This way, a player will think it is a real Item Box and crash into it. Unlike most items, the Fake Item Box does not block items (such as shells) when placed or dragged behind the player (except in Mario Kart 64). Design Fake item boxes usually have an additional animation next to tumbling over, with red lightning-like shapes. AI (automatic intelligence) appear to neither avoid or intentionally collide with Fake Item Boxes (so they do not see the illusion). In ''Mario Kart DS, the minimap displays a Fake Item Box in red. The main difference between these and real boxes are having no question marks, not spinning, and seemingly bigger. They are also red in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wii, but sometimes blue, too, in Mario Kart Wii in battle mode. In Battle Mode on all games that feature the Fake Item Box, except for Mario Kart DS and Versus Mode on the Wii, the color of the box depends on the team you're in. Team Red has red boxes and team Blue has blue ones. Tips for spotting/using them: *Most Item Boxes are placed in very specific patterns and locations throughout the track, so an odd one out might be easier to spot. *Since they don't stop projectiles (except for Mario Kart 64), try dropping one as soon as possible. *Try placing them in the middle of the track, because then the AI has more chance of hitting it. *Try placing it in/on a real item box, as the AI has more chance of hitting it. *Try placing them at the top of a ramp that leads to a jump over a gap in the track. *Try placing them in a narrow section of the track (i.e. a bridge). Availability Console games Availability was planned, but cancelled. Arcade games Gallery Official Artwork Fake Item Box MK64.png Fake Item Box.PNG Beta Fake Item Box.png Fake Item.png Fake Item Box That Looks Real.png Fake Item Block.png Fake Item Box Icon.png Fake Item Box 1.png Fake Item Box.jpg FAKE.jpg Fake Present.png Fake Item Box Mario Kart 7.PNG Blue Fake Item Box.png Fanmade Artwork FakeItemBoxMK8.png DoubleFakeItemBoxMK8.png N64FakeItemBoxMK8.png Double Blue Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png Double Blue Fake Item Box Mario Kart 7.png Fake Item Box - Mario Kart 64.png Fake Item Box MKDB.png FakeItemBoxMKC.png DS Fake Item Box Mario Kart 7.png N64 Fake Item Box Mario Kart 7.png Fake Block.png FakeItemBox MKDS.png DS Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png N64 Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png Double Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png Triple Fake Item Box.png DSFakeItemBoxMK8.png BlueFakeItemBoxMK8.png de:Schwindel-Box Category:Items Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart Wii items Category:Mario Kart DS items Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! items Category:Mario Kart 64 items Category:Item Box Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Items Category:Forgotten Items Category:Dragable Items